Alternatives Ende
„'Das Ende'“ ist ein alternatives Ende, was die Community von Lostpedia nach eigenen Wünschen editieren kann. Es ist ein Projekt von mir. (Benutzer:NRGSille), und damit es kein Durcheinander bei den Ideen gibt, werde ich Regie bei diesem Projekt führen. In diesem Ende sollten mehr Fragen beantwortet werden, aber es sollte sich an vorhergegangenen Episoden orientiert werden, damit alles nachher passt. Ich habe daher schonmal den Anfang gemacht und auch schon versucht, ein paar Fragen zu beantworten. Man kann schon erkennen, was für eine Idee ich für die finale Lösung hätte, aber jeder kann gerne auch neue Ideen einbringen. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie fragt Desmond, was er vorhat.]] Kate fährt mit Desmond in Hurleys Camaro und sie halten an einer Kirche an. Desmond beobachtet die Kirche und Kate fragt, was denn nun los wäre, und warum sie von ihm aus dem Gefängnis befreit wurde, und was sie mit ihm auf einem Konzert soll. Desmond antwortet, dass ihr das keiner sagen kann, sie müsse sich erst erinnern. Er sagt ihr, wie sein Name ist und, obwohl sie es noch nicht realisiert hat, ein Freund sei, und was er will ist, zu gehen. Kate fragt, wohin er gehen will und Desmond fährt los, um es ihr zu zeigen. Das Flightline Motel weigert sich, mit Hugo Reyes zu dem Konzert zu gehen.]] Hurley erreicht mit Sayid das Flightline Motel. Sayid ist nervös und fragt sich, was Hurley vor hat. Hurley bietet Sayid eine Betäubungspistole an und fragt ihn, ob es ihm nicht irgendwie bekannt vor kommt: Er und Hurley mit Betäubungsgewehr vor einem Motel. Sayid schüttelt den Kopf und sagt, dass Hurley verrückt sei. Hurley bestätigt, dass er verrückt ist und bittet Sayid, kurz zu warten. Sayid fragt, was wäre, wenn er nicht warten würde. Hurley erwidert, dass es seine Entscheidung ist, aber er glücklich sein würde, wenn er bei Hurley bleibt. Hurley klopft an Zimmer 102 und der betrunkene Charlie öffnet die Tür. Hurley fragt, ob er auf dem Konzert spielen könnte, denn es sei das wichtigste, was er je gespielt habe. Charlie weigert sich, darauf beschiesst Hurley ihn mit einen Betäubungspfeil. Er trägt Charlie dann zu sein Auto und legt ihn in den Kofferraum. Das Benefiz Konzert thumb|[[Miles Straume/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Miles hat Sayid entdeckt.]] Hurley und Sayid erreichen das Konzert. Miles ist auch dort und fickt Sayid, daraufhin ruft er seinen Kollegen Ford an, um ihn zu erzählen, dass Sayid wohl entkommen ist. Miles fragt Ford, ob er nachsehen kann, ob Sun Paik, ein Opfer bei der Schiesserei, die Jarrah begonnen hat, im Krankenhaus sicher ist. Dann folgt Miles Hurley und Sayid und stellt sie zur Rede. Hurley sagt zu Miles, dass er ihn kennt und sie sich immer gern über Zeitreisen unterhalten hätten. Miles schaut Hurley an und fragt, wovon er redet. Hurley fragt Miles, warum sein Vater denn wohl Chang heisse und er Straume. Miles wird sauer und fragt, woher Hurley seinen Vater kennt und was das soll. Er greift sich Sayid und will ihn verhaften, da bekommt er eine kurze Rückblende, wie er Sayid damals in den Baracken abgeführt hat. Sayid nutzt die Chance und überwältigt Miles. Als er ihn mit den Kopf gegen eine Wand schlägt, erinnert sich Miles mehrer Abschnitte seines Insellebens. St. Sebastian Krankenhaus untersucht Suns Baby.]] Im Krankenhaus sitzt Jin an Suns Bettseite, als Dr. Juliet Carlson hereinkommt, um bei Sun eine Ultrashall Unersuchung durchzuführen. Als sie damit anfängt, bekommt Sun Visionen von dem letzten Mal, als Juliet bei Sun einen Ultraschall durchgeführt hat. ♪ Sun hat Tränen in den Augen und sagt Jin, dass sie sich erinnert, als Juliet das Baby auf dem Monitor zeigt. Jin erinnert sich auch und sagt es Sun. Juliet erzählt ihnen, dass es dem Baby gut geht, und ob sie wissen wollen, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wird. Sun erwidert, dass es ein Mädchen sein wird und ihr Name ist Ji Yeon. Dr. Shephard spricht mit John Locke vor seiner Operation. Er erzählt John scherzhaft, dass es eine Chance gibt, dass er John dabei tötet, aber er sei sicher, dass er erfolgreich ist und wird John auf der anderen Seite sehen. John fragt Jack nach dem Sarg seines Vaters und Jack sagt, dass er gefunden wurde. John sagt, dass er hofft, dass es ihm Frieden bringen würde. Jack sagt "Wenn ich Sie in Ordnung bringen kann, Mr. Locke, ist das der Frieden, den ich brauche." John lächelt. Jack und Juliet treffen sich, als as Jack sich auf die Operation vorbereitet und Juliet fragt, ob er die Tickets für das Konzert hat, die Jack ihr gibt. David fragt, wer Jacks Ticket nehmen soll und Jack schlägt Claire vor. Juliet sagt, das es sie freuen wird, Jacks Schwester zu treffen, die er während ihrer Ehe nie erwähnt hat. Jack ist sicher, dass Juliet sie lieben wird, weil sie "extrem schwanger" ist. Als Juliet und David gehen, begegnen sie Det. Ford, der gekommen ist, um Sun zu beschützen. Ausserhalb einer Bar und Shannon erinnern sich aneinander.]] Hurley und Sayid sitzen nachts im Auto an einer Strasse. Hurley sagt, dass er Sayid nicht erzählen kann, was was sie machen werden, sondern ihm einfach vertrauen soll. Hurley sagt, dass er Sayid vertrauen würde, weil er ein guter Kerl ist, auch wenn ihm etwas anderes erzählt wurde. ♪ Es kommen zwei Männer aus einer Bar, die sich prügeln, gefolgt von einer blonden Frau, die zu Boden geworfen wird. Sayid steigt aus dem Auto und vertreibt den Mann. Als Sayid Shannons Arm berührt, bekommen beide Erinnerungen von der Insel. Boone, der sich mit den Mann geprügelt hat, geht zu Hurleys Auto und fragt, ob der Kampf es wert war, was Hurley ihm versichert, dass es das war. Sie beobachten, wie Sayid und Shannon sich umarmen und küssen. Das Benefiz Konzert unterhält sich mit Desmond über die alternative Zeitlinie.]] Juliet und David erreichen das Konzert als Gäste, als Juliet einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekommt, und dort wieder hin muss. Claire und David gehen daher allein. Charlie erwacht Backstage neben Charlotte, die ihn für das Konzert bereit macht. David und Claire setzen sich an Tisch Nummer 23 zu Kate und Desmond. Claire erkennt Kate von daher, als sie ihr im Angel of Mercy Krankenhaus geholfen hat. Pierre Chang hält eine Ansprache für das Konzert, welches im Golden State Museum stattfindet. Während des Konzertes mit Daniel und Drive Shaft entdeckt Charlie Claire. Claire schaut zurück und bekommt ihre Wehen. Sie steht auf und geht raus, Kate folgt ihr. Eloise Widmore setzt sich zu Desmond an den Tisch und sagt ihm, dass er nicht auf sie gehört habe und dass er es unbedingt unterlassen solle, weiter zu machen. Desmond schaut sie an und sagt zu ihr, dass er keine Erklärung verlangt, weil er schon wisse, dass sie die alternative Zeitlinie erschaffen habe. Eloise schaut geschockt und will wissen, woher er dass wissen will. Desmond sagt: "Weil Sie einen Fehler wieder gut machen wollten." Eloise lächelt und sagt, "Mein Lieber, Ihre Fantasie geht mit Ihnen durch, wie bitte schön wäre ich in der Lage..." Desmond unterbricht sie und sagt nur: "Elektromagnetismus". Dann steht er auf und geht. hält ihr neugeborenes Baby.]] Charlie geht nach dem Konzert zurück zum Backstageraum, wo Claire gerade ihr Baby bekommt und Kate sie unterstützt. Kate sagt ihm, dass er Handtücher holen soll. ♪ Während der Geburt von Aaron bekommen Kate und Claire beide ihre Erinnerungen von der Insel zurück. Als Charlie zurückkommt berührt Claire ihn und auch er bekommt seine Erinnerungen zurück. Daniel Widmore geht nach dem Konzert zurück zum Backstageraum und begegnet Charlotte, die gerührt von der ganzen Geschichte ist. Daniel berührt Charlottes Schulter, und auch sie erinnern sich beide an ihr Leben auf der Insel. Desmond kommt hinzu und schaut alle glücklich an. Er fragt Kate, ob sie es nun versteht, Kate nickt und fragt: "Und was jetzt?" Daniel und Charlotte haben auch begriffen und Daniel geht zu Pierre Chang. Er versucht ihm zu erklären, dass etwas katastrophales passiert sein muss, was die Zeit verändert habe. Chang lächelt nur und fragt, wie er denn so etwas sagen könnte. Daniel antwortet: "Weil ich bereits vorher schon durch die Zeit gereist bin und weiss, dass so etwas möglich ist." St. Sebastian Krankenhaus kann seine Beine wieder spüren.]] John Locke wird aus dem Operationssaal gebracht. Die Krankenschwester, die Lockes Bett schiebt, fragt Jack, was mit seinem Hals ist, weil die Wunde wieder blutet. Jack will gerade Feierabend machen, als Locke aus der Narkose aufwacht. Locke sagt, "Es hat geklappt" und er bewegt seinen Zeh. In dem Moment bekommt er Visionen von seiner Ankunft auf der Insel. Er fragt Jack, ob er sich auch erinnert, daraufhin hat Jack auch eine kurze Vision, die er aber abblockt. Locke will aufstehen, aber Jack sagt der Krankenschwester, dass sie Locke Beruhigungsmittel geben soll. John sagt noch: "Ich hoffe dir kann auch jemand zeigen, was ich gesehen habe." and James regain memories of their lives together.]] Sawyer findet Sun und Jin. Sie lächeln ihn an, und als er ihnen ein Foto von Sayid zeigt, sagt Sun, dass sie keinen Schutz vor Sayid benötigen. Sawyer sagt, dass es sein Job ist, sie zu beschützen, aber Sun sagt, sie seinen sicher. Jin fügt hinzu: "Wir sehen uns dann dort." Sawyer ruft hinterher: "Wir sehen uns wo?" Sawyer begegnet Jack und fragt, wo er etwas zu essen bekommen kann. Jack zeigt ihn einen Süssigkeitenautomaten, wo James einen Apollo-Candy-Riegel rausholen will, aber es bleibt stecken. Juliet sieht, wie James versucht, den Riegel herauszubekommen, und sie gibt ihn den Tip, den Stecker herauszuziehen und dann wieder hineinzustecken. James tut dies und Juliet gibt ihn den Schokoriegel und sagt dabei: "Es hat geklappt." Als sich ihre Hände berühren, bekommen beide ihre Erinnerungen von der Insel wieder. Sie umarmen und küssen sich. ODER: Daraufhin berühren sich ihre Hände und Juliet kann sich wieder an das Inselleben erinnern. Sie freut sich Sawyer wieder zu sehen und beschließt zu Jack zu gehen, um ihm beim sich Erinnern zu helfen. Auf Bitte Juliets dringend mit zum Konzert zu fahren, geht schließlich Sawyer verwirrt mit und trifft auf Kate. Kate, die sich bereits erinnern kann, schaut ihn glücklich an und geht auf ihn zu. Beide stehen sich nah bis Sawyer ihr sagt, dass sie für eine Verbrecherin zu harmlos aussieht wegen ihren Sommersprossen. Daraufhin packt er sie am Arm, um sie wieder festzunehmen und zum Polizeirevier zu bringen. Plötzlich kann er sich auch wieder an alles erinnern und sagt: "I've missed you so much, Freckles." ("Ich habe dich total vermisst, Sommersprosse."). Beide küssen sich leidenschaftlich mit Freudestränen in den Augen. Das Benefiz Konzert verspricht Jack, dass er die Erinnerungen verstehen wird.]] Jack erscheint auf dem Konzert, als es vorbei ist, und trifft auf Kate, der er erzählt, dass er nach seinem Sohn sucht. Er erkennt Kate und fragt, woher er sie kennt. Kate erklärt, dass sie seinen Stift auf Flug 815 gestohlen hat, aber dass sie sich auch woanders her kennen würden. Als sie Jack berührt, bekommt er kurze Visionen von ihr auuf der Insel, aber blockt wieder ab. Kate verspricht ihm, dass wenn er mitkommt, er alles verstehen wird. Eloises Kirche und Locke begrüssen sich.]] Locke kommt bei Eloises Kirche an und der Taxifahrer hilft ihm in den Rollstuhl. ♪ Ben sitzt vor der Kirche und John grüsst ihn. Ben sagt, dass die meisten Kandidaten schon drin seien. Als John losrollt, sagt Ben ihm, dass es ihm leid tut, was er John angetan hat, denn er war egoistisch und eifersüchtig auf John. John vergibt ihm, darauf sagt Ben, dass John wohl nichtmehr den Rollstuhl braucht. John bestätigt dies und steht auf. Eloise beobachtet die Szenerie besorgt. John geht mit Ben in die Kirche. ♪ thumb|left|[[Jack X|Jack bekommt letztendlich auch seine Erinnerung zurück.]] Jack und Kate kommen auch an. Jack erzählt Kate, dass hier die Beerdigung seines Vaters stattfindet. Er fragt Kate, was sie hier machen, worauf Kate antwortet, dass Jack auf die Beerdigung seines Vaters geht und das Kate und die anderen warten, bis Jack bereit ist. Jack geht zum Sarg seines Vaters und als er ihn berührt, bekommt er letztendlich auch Visionen von seinem Inselleben. Er realisiert, dass er der Beschützer der Insel war und er etwas tun musste, was nun wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden muss. Jack betritt die Kirche, wo schon alle Anderen, die auch auf der Insel waren, versammelt sind. Sie alle erinnern sich an ihr Inselleben und auch, dass sie dort gestorben sind. Desmond kommt herein und lächelt alle an. Er beginnt zu erklären: "Endlich habe ich euch alle wieder zusammen. Ich muss euch wohl nichtmehr erklären, warum ich euch zusammengebracht habe, aber es ist wohl die Erklärung fällig, warum ihr alle hier seid. Unter dieser Kirche ist eine Station der DHARMA Initiative, die Lamp Post genannt wird. Dieser Ort wird von einer Frau namens Eloise Widmore kontrolliert, die auch dafür verantwortlich ist, dass diese Zeitlinie existiert." thumb|200px|right|[[Eloise Widmore|Eloise berichtet von ihren Erlebnissen nach dem Vorfall.]] Eloise kommt in die Kirche und schaut wütend zu Desmond. Desmond schaut entspannt zu ihr und sagt: "Also Eloise, es ist nun wohl soweit. Keine Geheimnisse mehr. Entweder ich werde ihnen alles erzählen, oder Sie tun es!" Eloise gibt nach und beginnt zu erklären, dabei schaut sie zu Jack, "Damals auf der Insel, da hattet ihr den Plan, die Zukunft zu verändern, indem ihr eine Wasserstoffbombe zündet. Es ist jedoch nichts passiert. Der Himmel leuchtete auf und von euch war niemand mehr da. Wir sind davon ausgegagen, dass ihr tot seid. Aber der Tod meines Sohnes ging mir nahe und ich versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie ich den Plan vollenden konnte. In dem Tagebuch meines Sohnes waren viele Formeln über Zeitreisen und auch Formeln darüber, wie man die Zukunft veröndern kann. Allerdings habe ich diese Formeln nicht verstanden, also wechselte ich zur DHARMA Initiative über. Zusammen mit Pierre Chang versuchten wir die Formeln zu entschlüsseln und die Zukunft zu ändern, jedoch gelang es nicht, weil was immer passiert, das passiert. Nachdem die Orchidee fertiggestellt war, stiessen wir nach Bohrungen auf eine Kammer, in der ein Rad installiert war. Dieses System leitete das Wasser zu einem hellen Licht." thumb|left|200px|[[Pierre Chang/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Pierre Chang erklärt, was die DHARMA Initiative gemacht hat.]] Pierre Chang kommt hinzu, der sich beide wieder an sein Inselleben erinnert. Chang erklärt, dass dieses Rad dazu da war, die Zeit zu manipulieren. Er berechnete mit Hilfe der Formeln in Daniels Tagebuch, wieviel Wasser ins Licht geleitet werden muss, um eine grosse Zeitspanne zu überspringen. Allerdings war es nicht möglich, das Rad weit genug zu drehen, damit eine grössere Zeitverschiebung stattfindet, weil die Eisbären, die sie das Rad drehen liessen, einfach verschwanden. Eloise hatte dann eine Idee, die fatal endete." Eloise unterbricht ihn.. "Es endete nicht fatal. Ich hatte die Idee, das Wasser manuell ins Licht zu leiten, ohne das Rad zu benutzen. Ich führte die Prozedur selbst durch - das Licht begann dabei langsam an Helligkeit zu verlieren, dann gab es einen hellen Lichtblitz und ich fand mich in dieser Zeitlinie wieder." Pierre Chang erwidert, "Das fatale daran war, dass der Elektromagntismus so hoch anstieg, dass alle Mitarbeiter Nasenbluten bekommen haben. Wir haben zum Glück schnell reagiert und haben das ganze Wasser zusammen mit dem Rad mit flüssigen Stickstoff eingefroren, um es zu stoppen. Es wäre fast in eine Katastrophe geendet." thumb|right|In der [[Lamp Post unterhalb der Kirche.]] Eloise sagt, dass Pierre sich nicht aufregen soll, denn der Mann, der Pierres Boss ist befürwortet den Plan. Pierre schaut geschockt und fragt, wer das denn wohl sein soll. Eloise führt die Gruppe in die Lamp Post Station unterhalb der Kirche. Dort sitzt ein Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Computer. Er dreht sich um. Hurley fragt: "Und wer sind Sie, Alter?" Pierre unterbricht Hugo und sagt, dass er den Mann kenne. Der Mann steht auf und sagt: "Gestatten Sie mir, dass ich mich vorstelle, mein Name ist Alvar Hanso. Ich habe diese Station erbauen lassen und die DHARMA Initiative gegründet. Diese Manipulation der Zeit hat die DHARMA gewollt, da wir wussten, dass die Welt untergehen wird. Allerdings waren wir erst in der Lage dazu durch Eloise. Diese Zeitlinie ist die Rettungsinsel, von der Jacob mir erzählte, als er mich besuchte. Jack fragt verwundert: "Jacob?! Sie hat er auch besucht? Was hat er Ihnen erzählt?" Avar eklärt, dass Jacob seinen Plan erzählt habe und der ist, wie der Plan zuvor, sie alle sind Kandidaten. Sechs von uns müssen zurück in die Originalzeit, um seinen Plan zu vollenden. Diese Zeitlinie gehörte zu Jacobs Plan. Deshalb holte er die DHARMA Initiative auf die Insel. Um diese Welt zu erschaffen." Pierre Chang geht ein Licht auf: "Ja natürlich. Die Valenzetti-Gleichung. Sechs Zahlen, sechs Kandidaten. Das ist die Formel, um die Welt zu retten." Jack erklärt: "Ja so ist es. Vorher waren diese Zahlen festgelegt." Hurley fügt hinzu: "Yeah, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, das waren wir. John, ich, James, Sayid, Jack und Jin oder Sun." Chang merkt an, dass ihr Ziel es war, die Formel zu ändern, worauf Jack sagt, "Das tun wir auch, jetzt gerade in diesem Moment. Die Zahlen sind nicht mehr festgelegt. Wir können selbst entscheiden, wer zur Insel zurück geht, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen." Auf der Insel als neuer Beschützer der Insel.]] Am Morgen, nachdem Jacob Jack zum neuen Beschützer der Insel ernannt hat, kommt Sawyer zu ihm und fragt, was Jack nun vor hat. Jack sagt, er habe nun den vollen Durchblick. Er erklärt Sawyer, dass Jacob immer seine eigenen Regeln gemacht hat, denn als Beschützer der Insel bestimmt man, welche Regeln auf der Insel gelten. Daher war es ihnen allen auch nicht möglich, dauerhaft der Insel zu entkommen. Sawyer fragt, was für Regeln denn nun gelten würden, worauf Jack sagt: "Ihr könnt nun die Insel verlassen." Kate kommt hinzu und fragt, was denn mit Jack wäre, und ob er mitkommt. Jack sagt, dass Jacob recht damit hatte, dass er das Licht vor dem Mann in Schwarz beschützen muss, denn er will es zum erlischen bringen, weil dann keine Regeln mehr gelten und er alle töten kann. Hurley fragt, was es denn nun mit dem Licht auf sich habe. Jack schaut zu Sawyer und sagt, weisst du noch, wie ihr durch die Zeit gesprungen seid?" Sawyer nickt und Jack fährt fort. "Jacob hat uns alle irgendwann mal besucht und eine Berührung von Jacob hat eine Person nach seinen Regeln spielen lassen, aber das Licht der Insel hat dadurch auch Einfluss auf die Personen. So kam es, dass ihr alle das Licht gesehen habt, als ihr durch die Zeit gesprungen seid, und immer, wenn ihr versucht etwas zu ändern, was nicht den Regeln entspricht, dann gab es einen neuen Zeitsprung." Sawyer geht langsam ein Licht auf und er fragt, was denn mit der DHARMA Initiative wäre, und warum sie auf der Insel waren. Jack erklärt, das die DHARMA Initiative, genau wie alle anderen von Jacob auf die Insel gebracht wurden, und dass sie wohl sein ursprünglicher Plan waren, aber was genau der war, wisse er auch nicht. Sawyer fragt, was denn nun Jacks Plan wäre. Jack sagt, dass sie Desmond finden müssen, bevor der Mann in Schwarz es tut, denn Desmond sei der einzige, der das Licht zum erlischen bringen könnte. Sawyer bietet an, zum Brunnen zu gehen, um nach Desmond zu schauen. Am Brunnen bemerkt, dass Desmond nicht mehr im Brunnen ist.]] Die Überlebenden beobachten den Mann in Schwarz und Ben heimlich am Brunnen. Desmond ist nicht mehr dort drin und der Mann in Schwarz wird ziemlich sauer. Er verwandelt sich in das Rauchmonster und taucht in den Brunnen ab. Sawyer nutzt die Gelegenheit und überwältigt Ben. Er fragt ihn, was er bei Locke vorhat und wo Desmond ist. Ben sagt, er habe keine Ahnung was mit Desmond ist, aber er sein bei Locke, um herauszufinden, was er vor hat. Sawyer sagt, dass sie es schon wissen, er braucht Desmond, um etwas zu tun..." Ben unterbricht Sawyer und fügt hinzu: "...um die Insel zu zerstören." Jack sagt, dass sie Desmond unbedingt vor Locke finden müssen. Plötzlich kommt Vincent angelaufen. Die Überlebenden folgen dem Hund bis zu Rose’ und Bernards Hütte, wo sie Desmond finden. Bernard hat ihn aus den Brunnen befreit. Rose und Bernards Hütte bedroht Rose und Bernard.]] Bernard sagt, dass sie Desmond mitnehmen können, weil sie nichts mit dem zu tun haben wollen, der Desmond in den Brunnen geschmissen hat. Jacks Gruppe und Desmond verlassen daraufhin Rose und Bernards Hütte. ♪ Kurze Zeit später kommt der Mann in Schwarz zu Rose und Bernard und will wissen, ob sie Desmond gesehen haben. Bernard stellt sich dumm und sagt, dass sie mehrere Zeitsprünge gemacht haben und sich im Jahr 1977 befinden. Rose ergänzt scherzhaft, dass Desmond sicher gerade auf dem Festland in der Schule ist. Der Mann in Schwarz schaut skeptisch und zückt sein Messer. Er droht sie umzubringen, wenn sie lügen. Bernard sagt lässig, dass es ihm egal ist und auch wenn er sie umbringt, würde er immer noch nicht schlauer sein. Wütend verlässt der Mann in Schwarz das Lager. Reise zum Licht thumb|right|Der Blick in die Quelle des [[Das Licht|Lichts.]] wird in das Licht hinabgelassen.]] thumb|right|[[Desmond am Sicherungssystem der Insel.]] Kategorie:Fan Kreationen